


Telling

by haldoor



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show; slight silliness<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own 'em; make no profit<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd due to shortness<br/><b>Summary:</b> Barry and Cisco discuss dressing up as superheroes when they were younger<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scathach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scathach/gifts).



> Written as a reward for [](http://yuidirnt.livejournal.com/profile)[yuidirnt](http://yuidirnt.livejournal.com/) 's contribution to a recent weekend challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[1_million_words](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/); the prompt was: _Cisco/Barry, something fluffy about relaxing after a day/night of hard work_. This has already been posted at the comm.

"The only superhero I ever dressed up as when I was a kid was The Phantom."

"For Halloween?"

"Yep." Barry's not sure how the topic came up, and he supposes The Phantom is kind of obscure, but he was Barry's favourite as a kid. "Maybe it was the purple outfit."

Cisco sniggers into Barry's bare shoulder.

"What?"

"Considering how we ended up _here_ like this, that was sort of telling, don't you think?"

Barry flicks the end of Cisco's nose lightly. "You don't think dressing up as _Wonderwoman_ was more telling?"

Cisco kisses the shoulder he's just laughed into. "Touché."

~//~


End file.
